911
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: While Piper and Phoebe try to deal with the loss of Prue, Leo suddenly gets a summons from the Elders. A summons which he says is so urgent it has rarely been issued in the past.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"9-11"

By J. B. Tilton

Email: K

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors' note: This story takes place between season 3 episodes "All Hell Breaks Loose" and season 4 episode "Charmed Again".)

While Piper and Phoebe try to deal with the loss of Prue, Leo suddenly gets a summons from the Elders. A summons which he says is so urgent it has rarely been issued in the past.

ONE

Leo came into the kitchen of the manor. As he did Phoebe handed him a cup of coffee.

"I figured you'd need this," she said.

"Thanks," said Leo, taking the cup. "I can use it this morning."

"Is Piper up yet?" asked Cole, sitting at the table.

"She hasn't been to bed yet," said Leo. "She's been in the attic most of the night."

"She's been in there a lot lately," said Cole. "Ever since. . ."

"I know," said Leo. "Most of the time she keeps the door locked. I wish I knew what she was doing in there."

"Just orb in and ask her," said Phoebe. "A locked door can't stop you."

"I did that once," said Leo. "She went ballistic on me. Told me to get out and stop spying on her."

"That doesn't sound like Piper," said Cole.

"She's taking Prue's death really hard," said Phoebe. "She and Prue were always so close. It's been a real shock to her. I'm not sure she's learned how to deal with it yet."

"You think she blames me for Prue's death?": Leo asked. "I did heal her over Prue."

"Oh, no, I'm sure she doesn't blame you," said Phoebe. "We all understand there wasn't enough time to heal them both. You did what any husband would have done. I'm sure she understands that."

"I'm the one she should be blaming," said Cole. "I'm the one who did make the deal with the Source after all."

"I made a deal with him, too," said Phoebe. "I don't think Piper blames anyone. That's the problem. There's no one to blame. She has all this rage and anger and nowhere to direct it."

"Do you think that's what she's doing in the attic?" Leo asked. "Trying to find some way to direct her anger?"

"What was she doing when you orbed in the one time?" Phoebe asked.

"I think she was looking through the Book of Shadows," said Leo. "She was standing at the podium where you keep it and I think she was looking through it. I really can't be sure. As soon as I orbed in she started laying into me."

"You don't think," said Cole, his voice trailing off.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't think she's looking for a way to bring Prue back, do you?" Cole asked.

"She wouldn't do that," said Leo. "Would she?"

"I don't know," said Phoebe. "Is there a spell in the book that could do that?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Leo. "Bringing back the dead really isn't a good idea. You know that magic can be unpredictable. That type of magic can be even worse. There's no way to tell what might happen if you did something like that."

"Maybe I should talk to her," said Phoebe.

"That might be a good idea," said Leo. "She needs to talk to someone. I don't like how she's been acting. If something doesn't happen soon I'm afraid. . ."

Suddenly Leo grabbed his head and steadied himself on the edge of the table. It was almost like he was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked, standing up and helping to steady Leo.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Leo. "I have to go. I just got a summons from the Elders."

"Like that?" Phoebe asked. "You looked like you were in pain."

"I have to go," said Leo. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Now?" Cole asked. "Piper needs you right now."

"Look," said Leo, "the summons I just received is kind of like a priority call. I've only known them to use it twice since I became a White Lighter. It takes precedence over anything else the White Lighters are doing at the moment."

"All of them?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," said Leo. "Whatever it is it's extremely important. I'll try to come back as soon as I can."

Phoebe and Cole watched as Leo just orbed out of the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

When Leo orbed into the White Lighter realm the first thing he noticed were dozens of White Lighters. More than he had ever seen gathered at one time. He didn't have to be told to know that almost every White Lighter had been summoned.

"Good, you're here," said an Elder walking up to Leo.

"I came as soon as I got the summons," said Leo. "Thaddeus, what's going on? Why are there so many White Lighters here?"

"There's an emergency," said Thaddeus. "We only learned about it a few moments ago. I'm afraid that so many White Lighters are going to be needed for this. And you're going to be needed most of all."

"For what?" Leo asked. "What's going on? What could be so important that you'd need thousands of White Lighters for?"

"They are responding to a request from me," said man dressed in all black walking up to Leo and the Elder. The man spoke with a distinct British accent. "And I'm afraid we haven't much time."

"Death," said Leo. "What are you doing here?"

"As he said," said the Elder, "we are responding to a request he has made of us. It's not the first time he's made a request of this nature. But it has been a long time since he's made it."

"What request?" Leo asked. "Deaths' duty is to transport souls to the other side. How can White Lighters' help with that?"

Death held up several sheets of parchment. Leo recognized the parchments. It was Deaths' list of souls he was to take. Only Death usually has only a single parchment. There had to be dozens of them in his hand.

"This is why," said Death. "I received this only a short time ago. In a very short time it will become necessary to transport so many souls that I will be unable to accomplish it. It will be necessary that the White Lighters assist in this matter."

"There have to be hundreds of names there," said Leo.

"Two thousand seven hundred ninety two to be exact," said Death. "Now you see why it is important that I have assistance in this matter. It would take far to long for me to accomplish this myself. Too many mortals would continue to suffer until I could get to them. With the help of the White Lighters this suffering can be alleviated."

"Two thousand seven hundred?" questioned Leo. "What's happening? A natural disaster?"

"I suppose that would depend on your point of view," said Death. "Man is a natural creature. And his actions could be considered natural occurrences."

"Actually," said Thaddeus, "there is going to be a terrible tragedy today. Those people will die because of the actions of a few militant fanatics."

"Why not just prevent it?" Leo asked. "If you know what's going to happen it should be a simple matter to arrange things so it doesn't happen."

"We can't interfere, you know that," said Thaddeus. "Evil or not, human free will must not be interfered with. Demons are not involved in this. At least not directly. So we can do nothing to prevent it. But we can assist death in preventing suffering for those humans who will be affected by it."

"I see," said Leo. "I know that Death often takes souls to prevent humans from suffering too much. Is that what's happening here?"

"Partially," said Death. "The incident your Elder spoke of has the potential to cause a great deal of suffering. I would get to them eventually, of course. But not before a great many of them have suffered more than is allowed. That is the reason for the White Lighters."

"What's going to happen?" Leo asked.

"Terrorists are planning to use commercial airliners as weapons," said Thaddeus. "Two planes are heading for the World Trade Center in New York City. One is on its way to the Pentagon. And the fourth is on course for the White House."

"My God," gasped Leo. "How can anyone do something like that? Most of those people aren't even combatants. This is insane."

"I did say they were fanatics," said Thaddeus. "History is replete with examples of fanatics willing to go to extremes to accomplish their goals."

"You're right, of course," said Leo. "It's just that the magnitude of this is incredible. So the White Lighters are here to help Death take the souls of those who are going to die?"

"Yes," said Death. "While you cannot transport them across the divide you can remove their souls so that they do not suffer. The Elders have graciously offered to allow the souls to remain here until I and my fellow Deaths can transport them across."

"The Elders are going to give the White Lighters the ability to take human souls on a temporary basis," said Thaddeus. "IT is going to take the combined power of the Elders to do this."

"You said I would be needed most of all," Leo said to Thaddeus. "I don't understand. If I'm going to be transporting souls here how can that be any more important than any other White Lighter doing the same thing."

"We have something else in mind for you, Leo," said Thaddeus. "We have determined that the impact of the airliners on the White House and Pentagon will produce what might be called a normal amount of damage. And, unfortunately, a large number of deaths.

"However, the airliners moving toward the World Trade Center are a different matter. The twin towers are their targets. The human engineers who designed the towers never imagined an incident like this. The impact of the aircraft with the towers will be horrendous. We believe they will not survive the impact."

"If that happens," said Leo, "they'll collapse into New York City. The destruction will be incredible. And only twenty seven hundred people are going to die? It's hard to imagine so few deaths with a scenario like that."

"Actually," said Death, "if the towers should collapse tens of thousands of people will die."

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Leo asked.

"There is one thing," said Thaddeus. "That is why we have summoned you. If we can keep the towers from collapsing from the initial impact the number of deaths can be minimized."

"You want me to keep the towers from collapsing?" Leo asked. "I'm not sure I can do that."

"You can't," said Thaddeus. "But there is someone who can. That is why we need you. You will need to get this person into the towers. So they can use their power to hold up the towers and prevent their collapse."

"Who could possibly have that kind of power?" Leo asked. "There must be thousands of tons of steel and metal in those towers. I can't imagine anyone with the kind of power needed to do that."

"I'm told I have that power. Now that I don't have anything else to worry about."

Leo turned to see a young woman walking up to them.

"Prue?" Leo questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"I don't understand," said Leo. "How can she be here? She died. She didn't move on?"

"No," said Death. "The Elders asked that I bring her here instead. I do not believe that even at that time they were aware of her role in the coming events."

"Death is right," said Thaddeus. "We only knew that she was going to be needed after her death. We weren't sure why until we discovered the imminent attack."

"Apparently," said Prue, "telekinetic ability can be used to hold the towers intact while people get out. But it has to be my power. Only the telekinetic power of a Charmed One is strong enough to hold up such massive structures."

"How is that possible?" Leo asked. "She should have lost her powers when she died."

"Normally that would be true," said Thaddeus. "But she was a Charmed One. Power of that kind can survive even death."

"And I took her power when I took her soul," said Death. "I occurred to me that if they needed a Charmed One she would need her power. So, for the time being, she has the power she had in life."

"Only it's greatly enhanced," said Prue. "Or at least that's what they tell me. Enhanced enough so that I can hold the towers together while they are evacuated."

"What good will that do?" Leo asked. "Not even Prue can hold the towers forever. Once they collapse they're still going to kill thousands."

"Not exactly," said Thaddeus. "You see we've determined that holding up the buildings is only a temporary measure. But she should be able to hold them together long enough for some of the major internal supports to give way. Once that happens the buildings should collapse in on themselves."

"They'll implode," said Leo. "That means they should collapse almost straight down."

"Precisely," said Thaddeus. "That should keep the deaths in the surrounding area to a minimum."

"What do you want me to do?" Leo asked.

"We want you to orb Prue into the building," said Thaddeus. "It would take her much to long to get there on her own. And you can orb in to the exact spot she needs to be to encompass both towers at the same time. Again, it would take her much too long to locate that location on her own."

"I don't understand," said Leo. "I don't where that would be. I really don't know anything about building construction."

"We've all ready ascertained that," said Thaddeus. "You will need to be at the north corner of the center floor of the first tower. That should be the optimal position for her to extend her telekinetic power over both buildings."

"Okay," said Leo. "It should be easy to orb there."

"Now Prue," said Thaddeus, "you understand you have to use your power differently from how you normally used to use it?"

"Yes, I understand," said Prue. "I have to draw the building toward me but not so much that I pull it apart. You're sure I can do this?"

"Absolutely," said Thaddeus. "In fact, you're the only one who can. It won't be easy. But you have the power to do it. You must keep the towers intact as long as possible."

"I'll do what I can," said Prue.

"I'm sure you will," said Thaddeus. "Now, Leo. Once you take Prue to the towers that part of the job will be done. After that you can help assist people to get out of the towers."

"But I thought we were here to take souls?" questioned Leo.

"Partially," said Thaddeus. "But you can also help those get out who can get out. There will be a great deal of panic and confusion. You can help guide them to the exits."

"Isn't that interfering with free will or destiny or something?" Leo asked.

"Not at all," interjected Death. "Not all of them are on my list. But many may be mortally injured because of the confusion. You are supposed to be a guide. You will simply be guiding the mortals out of the buildings."

"Literally," said Leo.

"Okay," said Thaddeus. "We have to wait until the first plane hits the tower. Leo will have to orb Prue in just seconds after that and she will have to use her power immediately."

"How long will it last?" Prue asked.

"That's hard to say," said Thaddeus. "It is impossible to determine how badly the buildings will be damaged or how much of your power you will have to use to contain them. We also cannot determine how long you will be able to maintain the power. You just need to do the best you can. That's all anyone is asking."

"How long before we have to go?" Leo asked.

"Only a few moments," said Death. "I must go coordinate the retrieval with the White Lighters."

Prue and Leo waited patiently as Death went to make his arrangements. They both knew that in a few moments their actions would decide the life or death of thousands of people.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Leo and Prue orbed into the first tower of the World Trade Center. They were standing in the middle of a hallway. Several people were moving through the hallway heading toward open doors. Through a door to their left they saw several people at the large windows looking out. The entire building seemed to be rumbling.

"It's time," said Leo. "No one will be able to see you except me."

"I'll do my best," said Prue.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. The building continued to rumble for several seconds and then stopped. Leo looked around. He could smell smoke in the distance and out the window in the office he could see smoke from the plane that had just struck the tower.

"I think we should get out of here," said Leo to the people gathered there.

"What happened?" asked a woman. "The entire building just suddenly shook like it was in an earthquake but I've never heard of an earthquake in New York City. I've lived here my entire life."

"It wasn't an earthquake," said Leo. "I think a plane just struck the tower. It's not safe in here any more."

"A plane?" questioned a man. "That's just crazy. What pilot would be so incompetent to fly into one of these buildings?"

"It may not have been an accident," said Leo. "We can try to figure it out later. Right now I think it's best if we get out of here."

"He might be right," said a young woman. "I saw a plan fly past just a minute ago. Maybe it didn't fly past. It might have been the one that hit the building."

"That's insane," said the man again. "No plane would deliberately fly into the tower. It's just ridiculous that anyone would. . ."

Suddenly the building lurched several feet to one side. As it did several of the windows shattered. The smoke from the building floors above began to float into the room.

"We can argue about it later," said Leo. "Right now we need to get out of here."

No one argued with him. They followed him into the hallway. As they moved through the hallway they passed Prue. Several of the people passed through her as if she wasn't there. Leo glanced at her and saw her concentrating extremely hard. They reached the end of the hallway and one of the women pressed the button to the elevator.

"No, not the elevators," said Leo. "They aren't safe. The stairway will be safer."

"Are you crazy?" asked one of the men. "It's nearly sixty floors to the street. You expect us to walk down sixty flights of stairs?"

"Would you rather be in the elevator when the cable snaps?" Leo asked. "Personally I wouldn't want to be in an elevator if that happens."

"I once read that in an emergency you weren't supposed to use the elevators," said the young woman. "Something about being trapped inside when the power goes out or something."

"Okay," said Leo. "You all start down the stairs. I'm going to try and help others get out of here."

"You need to come with us," said an older woman. "If this building was hit by a plane it could come down on top of us. You need to get out of here with the rest of us."

"That isn't going to happen," said the man. "These buildings are designed to handle just about anything."

"I doubt the designers considered a plane striking one of them," said an older man. "There's no telling what's going to happen. We need to get out of here now."

"There are other people still in the building," said Leo. "Some of them may not know what to do. I'll make sure they get to the exits and I'll be right behind you."

"God bless you," said an older woman, kissing him on the cheek.

Leo turned and headed back down the hallway as the small group began to descend the stairs. For nearly forty minutes Leo helped people find the exits. It didn't take long before virtually everyone knew that the building had been struck by a jet airliner.

As Leo was helping another group of people to the stairs he looked out a window just in time to see another airliner fly into the second tower. The fireball from the impact produced heat that Leo could feel even from the first tower. Once again the first tower lurched to one side.

Leo continued to help people find the exits to the building. He had long ago lost track of time. All that concerned him was getting as many people to the exits as he could. Suddenly he felt the building begin to rumble. This was unlike any rumble before. Some instinct told him that Prue had reached the extent of her power. Within seconds the tremendous weight of the building would cause it to collapse in on itself.

Leo moved into an office and found a young woman lying unconscious on the floor. A portion of the ceiling had collapsed and the woman had been caught underneath it. She was not badly injured but being unconscious she would most certainly die when the building collapsed. Leo scooped the woman up in his arms and orbed out of the building just as the floors above it began to collapse.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"You did well," said Thaddeus when Leo and Prue had returned to the White Lighter realm. "Thousands were saved who would have otherwise died. You should be very proud of what you have accomplished here today."

"Well, as a Charmed One it was my job to protect the innocent," said Prue. "I guess this is no different."

"How many got out alive?" Leo asked.

"We are unsure of the exact number," said Thaddeus. "But it was many more than would have been able to otherwise. Once again we are in your debt."

"You can repay me by making sure my sisters are okay," said Prue. "I may be dead but they have to go on living. And fighting demons. And without me they don't have the Power of Three to protect them any more. You want to thank me just make sure someone watches over them."

"That has all ready been attended to," said Thaddeus.

"I thank you for your help," said Death, walking up to the group. "My brother deaths and I have been able to transmigrate all the necessary souls to the other side. Something we would not have been able to do had it not been for the aid of the White Lighters."

"It was our pleasure," said Thaddeus. "I only hope it will be a very long time before such help is needed again."

"And now there is one last task to perform," said Death turning to Prue. "It is time that you move on."

"I guess so," said Prue. "I wonder what it will be like?"

"That I cannot answer," said Death. "I can tell you that your mother and grandmother are waiting for you. To help make the transition easier."

"That's good," said Prue. "It's a little frightening not knowing what's ahead."

"I believe you will be pleasantly surprised," said Thaddeus.

"Leo," said Prue, "tell Piper and Phoebe I'm okay. And that I love them very much."

"I can't do that," said Leo. "It's against the rules. But they know that all ready."

"Of course," said Prue. "Well, I guess I'm ready."

Death took her hand and they turned and walked away from Leo and Thaddeus. Within seconds they had faded completely away.

"It's a shame," said Leo. "All that she did for humanity and no one will ever know about it."

"They will one day," said Thaddeus. "Very few ever have the opportunity to save so many at one time. She will be remembered as a great hero."

"I should be getting back," said Leo. "Piper and Phoebe still need me. Especially Piper. She's taking Prue's death very hard."

"That will change," said Thaddeus. "It will be hard for her for a time. But she will eventually move past it."

"Thanks," said Leo. "It's nice to know."

As Leo orbed back to the manor Thaddeus turned and headed to join the other Elders.

The End

If you enjoyed this story you can find more "Charmed" fan fiction at my website located at You can also upload your "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
